


One for Vergil

by swota



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Breeding, Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Scents & Smells, Sibling Rivalry, doesn’t actually happen, it’s only talked about lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swota/pseuds/swota
Summary: Kyrie, unknowingly, revives a dead sibling rivalry.





	One for Vergil

    He stares at her with an intensity.

    Kyrie shifts uncomfortably in her seat beside Dante, and he notices. He gives her a rise of his white eyebrow in confusion, until his ocean eyes follows her source of discomfort. His brother, Vergil.

    Dante’s eyes narrow, and his older twin’s eyes meet his with the same daring look. Their sibling rivalry sparking once again.

♤     ♧     ♤

    “Dante and Vergil have been actin’ strangely, ain’t they?”

    Nico steals a glance back at the twins, whose auras scream dominance, Nero only hums.

    “They’re probably still going on with that damn sibling rivalry again. Don’t worry about it.”

    The tanned woman threw her hands up, “Alright. Just don’t get pissed when they start fightin’ again.”

    Nero only scoffs, oblivious to the fact that the whole thing started because of his girlfriend.

♤     ♧     ♤

    Kyrie gasps as Dante’s hands grab her waist tightly, protectively.

    “C’mon, just leave Nero,” he growls, erection rubbing against her ass.

    “D- Dante…”

    His tongue gives a slow swipe on the shell of her ear, “Yea, you can leave Nero in the dust, and I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to remember your name, Baby,” a hand goes to her crotch and he cups it, “Cum in you so much that you’ll get knocked up. Hm? How does that sound, Baby Girl? Wanna be a mommy?”

    Her plump lips are slightly open, panting. What in the world caused this?

    “Hey, Kyrie, are you in here?”

    And just like that, as soon as Nero’s voice echoes  through Devil May Cry, Dante’s hands slip from her body. She gives a low whine, her thighs rubbing together, and the older man just smirks at her. He leaves her alone in the room she was cleaning.

    “Yea, your girl’s in the guest room, Nero.”

    “Thanks, Dante.”

    Kyrie bites her lip, what has gotten into him?

♤     ♧     ♤

    She feels Vergil’s blue gaze on her again. Shivers run down her spine, and she hears his light, calculating footsteps come towards her.

    “You smell of him,” he grumbles, “What are you going to do if your beloved Nero finds out.”

    Kyrie spins around to find that he only left her and inch of space. She gasps as her face turns blood red.

    “Excuse me?”

    “You’re having sex with Dante,” he sneers, nose wrinkling up, “And you reek of him. I am surprised my son has not found out yet.”

    Kyrie feels the sins, as well as the heat of embarrassment, crawl up her neck. She is only a pawn in this sibling rivalry, and she has yet to know.

    “However,” Vergil smiles, and it’s not a genuine one, “I can ensure that he does not find out, as long as you do me…”

    He pauses, gaze following her curves, making her feel naked. Then, licking his lips and somehow igniting a heat within her stomach, he finishes with that nasally voice of his, “A favor…”

    “Wh— What’s the favor?” She gulps loudly, knowing all too well what that look meant, for Dante has worn it at least a thousand times.

    “Give yourself to me.”

    And so, she did.

♤     ♧     ♤

    “What the _fuck,_ Vergil?!”

    “I was only playing the game, Dante,” Vergil hums cheekily, remembering the way Kyrie writhed under him, “And I _won.”_

    “Wow, you won? Do you know how many times I’ve _fucked_ her, Big Brother? She practically begs for my cock. Every time Nero leaves her with me she’s always willing to take me,” Dante brags, relishing the moment Vergil’s smugness was replaced with a biting anger, “Yea, she takes me real good. I even had her thinking of leaving your son for me, you know that? Maybe you’ll have nephews soon, whether you like it or not.”

    The younger of the two laughs at his brother’s infuriation, Vergil will teach him. He promises he will.

    With one last look, they glare at one another. Their sibling rivalry revived due to one girl they could not have.


End file.
